


Saviors of Greenest

by Finitemultiverse



Series: Tyranny of Dragons [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Gen, Role-Playing Game, hoard of the Dragon Queen, spoilers for the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finitemultiverse/pseuds/Finitemultiverse
Summary: A write up of our games, this will hopefully eventually be a book about a D&D party going through the Tyranny of Dragons campaign, so people can get a sense of what the campaign is like. Updated on Saturdays (Hopefully)
Series: Tyranny of Dragons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024915





	1. Work Description

Ok, so this is just a quick description of what the story's going to look like. After every session, I'm going to post a new chapter in this work, containing a more or less accurate account of what happened. It's from the characters perspectives, so the descriptions and roleplaying here will be smoother and more elaborate than in game, where we can't edit our speech and the players are still learning how to play the game. This is supposed to be eventually compiled into a larger story, but for now, each session is one chapter of a work, and the chapters will definitely not be of equal or reasonable length. Chapter divisions in the larger story will be represented by different works in the same series. The development of this work is going to be clunky and annoying to read, but I can't write anything until the players have already gone through it. And remember, this isn't what your game experience will be like. You'll have different players, playing different characters, with different play styles. This is just meant to show the tone of the campaign.


	2. Prologue

No one’s really sure what it was like in The Beginning. The Forgotten Realms aren’t called that without cause, and they’re one of the oldest, if not _the_ oldest, collections of worlds. No one knows which of the versions of Toril was created first, nor how. Even the days of Thunder, the beginning of history, are mostly shrouded in mystery, but Toril could’ve existed for millennia before the _Iqua’Tel’Quessir_ shaped the world into something with a faint resemblance to the landscape of Faerûn today. But The Beginning isn’t relevant to this story. The Beginning is, in fact, very rarely relevant to anything, except speculation as to the nature of The End. And we aren't going to focus on The End. The only end we care about the end of the journey, which is at the bottom of the hill our heroes (although they have not yet earned that title) are currently in the process of climbing, and we only care about that end because it is the beginning of their next journey…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm doing my best to turn the game sessions into an interesting story, so if there's anything you'd like to see more of, leave a comment. And don't worry, the story definitely isn't done yet.


End file.
